School's in! But is the secret out?
by chellythecelly
Summary: Cammie and her friends have returned to school for their junior year but, Cammie is still thinking about what happened to her last summer and sophmore year. Then when all finally started going well some old faces return. But will their cover be blown?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the basic stuff**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GILRS ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER**

**This is just something I came up with after reading some other stories about the Gallagher girls**

Chapter 1

The boys are back with company

I looked out my window to see black limos arrive at the gate. I watched many of my friends and sisters arrive. I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It may seem like your everyday boarding school, some people in this town may call us snobby rich girls, but, it is so not true. We are located in the peaceful town of Roseville, Virginia. Its junior year and I just unpacked, picked up my new uniform, changed, and managed to read about half of "Tuck Everlasting" by Natalie Babbitt in a matter of 10 minutes. Oh yeah, did I mention this is actually a school for spies and my mom is the headmistress. My name is Cameron Morgan, but everyone calls me Cammie except for a certain boy who calls me "Gallagher Girl". This is a brand new year but everything from last year and summer vacation still replay in my head. I snapped out of my thoughts to hear a familiar British accent.

"BEX!" I screamed

"CAMMIE! How are you? I missed you! Did you hear from a certain Blackthorne boy?"

I thought back to see the face of a gorgeous boy with green eyes looking at me. I hadn't heard from Zach since the end of summer break. I looked back to my bed to see a familiar jacket lying on it.

"Cammie, you there? Bex said

"Yeah I'm fine." Snapping out of my thoughts

Then I heard a loud bang and a simple "oopsy daisy"

"Liz!" we both said.

I turned around to see my other roommate walk in and run to hug us

We all screamed.

Then another voice was heard

"Forgetting someone?" Macey said

"Of course not Mace." I said as I hugged my last roommate.

"Come on, go to dinner. I'm bloody starving" Bex said using her thick British accent

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat there in our normal spot along with Tina, Courtney, and a couple of the other girls there. We looked to the front door and saw a bunch of 7th graders walking in still oohing and ahhing at our school and a few still confused about being here. We were all laughing, eating an amazing turkey dinner, and catching up and enjoying ourselves. When my mom made an announcement

"Today we have many new entrees in Gallagher this year. Including a new junior." My mom said.

A pretty young girl with bright blond hair stood up. She just smiled brightly and giggled. Then waving in my direction. Obviously no one has told her yet.

'This is going to be an interesting year' I thought

Just then the doors opened.

"We also have some old guests returning to Gallagher." My mom added

I turned to see a face I've missed all summer, one I didn't want to see, and one I wasn't so sure about.

**Sorry for the cliffy, but tell me what you think!!! This is my first post and I NEED to know!! Or else I'll just leave it at that and I really don't want to do that. So REVIEW!!!! And please don't be harsh remember this is my first post!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here are the basics:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls series All rights go to author ALLY CARTER**

**Well here's the second chapter I worked on it and just finished so here it is**

**And to my reviewer mistygirl22:**

**Thank you, it makes me happy to know people like my story. **

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS:**

**Go to my account page and answer the poll because in this story you will get your answer!**

**Chapter 2**

**Old Faces are back with a surprise**

**Cammie's POV----------------------------------------------------------**

I looked up to see the faces of the boys I happy, nervous, and angry to see. As you may or may not have guessed depending if had seen my file. These boys were none other than

**(A.N Here's the** **answer to the poll)** Zach and Josh and Dillon. Wait a second JOSH AND DILLON!!! I can understand what Zach was doing here but those two!! I thought for a minute but I just couldn't shake it off. Josh and Dillon were here at Gallagher!

'Security Breach? No, if so why weren't the sirens going off? They must be here to….' I thought I couldn't even bare to think it

"Become spies" I said out loud. Bex looked at me shooting me a 'what are talking about' look. I nodded at the door. She looked shooting me a 'No bloody way' look. I just nodded. Then I saw the girl who was once standing by the podium skip over to me and my friends

"Hi Cammie! Great to see you!" She said. She sat across from me next to Macey. Who looked slightly annoyed and a tad disgusted. I couldn't' help but giggle.

"Hey, Dee Dee." I said. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Gallagher girl." Said a smooth voice. I shook my head

"Hey yourself Blackthorne boy" I said standing up and going to hug Zach. He then leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"You missed me that much?" I said mimicking his signature smirk. He laughed.

"No fair stealing my smirk and yes I did miss you. Did you miss me? "Zach said flashing a goofy smile.

"No. Not really" I lied.

He caught me and gave me an expression of fake hurt. I swear he is so cocky.

I simply laughed until he stopped it by kissing me again. I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Josh standing there with Dillon looking kind of hurt, while Dillon looked disgusted. I blushed and just smiled a little. Zach just smirked. I elbowed him.

"Ow, that hurt Gallagher girl." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. He put his arm around my waist as we sat down. Dinner was silent except for Dillon calling us quote 'Rich, snobby, brats'. If looks could kill he would be dead by now. Zach broke the silence.

"So when did she show up?" he whispered to me.

"Just about 37 minutes and 53 seconds ago. About 2 minutes and 46 seconds before you guys walked in and what about the boys?" I said, glancing over to Josh and Dillon who had no idea what we were talking about as they watched confusedly at Liz and Jonas who were arguing about how they could hack into the CIA's most cryptic of files. (**A.N I had no idea what to put that would be smart sounding and I mean Liz level of smart, you know something that she would take a little longer to do.)**

"We had no idea they were coming. The headmaster just stopped the van and they got in, exactly 18 minutes and 24 seconds before we came in here." Zach said smoothly.

My mom then passed and handed me a piece of evapop paper. I read it under the table. It read:

_Cam,_

_Why don't you show our new friends around the school? Maybe, tell them the school's history (hint, hint) sorry I didn't tell them we wanted you to and you can bring the girls and Zach and his friends, too._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I read it again and pulled out my own piece of evapop paper. I quickly scribbled note on it and handed it to Zach. Then wrote another and handed it to Bex.

**Zach's POV****-----------------------------------------------------------------**

I took the note from Cammie. I studied her gorgeous face. She looked a little anxious. I opened the note and read it under the table. It read:

_Z-_

_My mom wants us to show 'our new friends' around and tell them about our school's 'history' if you know what I meant. Which you probably do. So tell the guys what we are doing, they are coming too._

_-C_

I quickly popped the paper in my mouth. Chocolate flavored. That is so like Cammie. She loves chocolate. I smirked at the idea of Jimmy's face when we tell them.

'This will be fun' I thought.

I turned to my other side to tell the guys.

**Bex's POV****------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was yelling at Liz and Jonas to stop arguing. All I heard was 'No, the code has to be this', or No, we have to do this' and frankly It was driving me bonkers. Then Cammie handed me a note on Evapop paper. I quietly read it under the table. It read:

_B-_

_My mom wants us, Macey Liz, and the boys to show our 'guests' around the school, we are also to tell them 'everything' about the school. So tell Mace and Liz. Okay?_

_-C_

I looked up to see how frantic Cammie looked which is really unusual for her. I just nodded and put the paper in my mouth. Yum, chocolate, her mom must have gotten them for her because these were expensive, Swiss chocolate with strawberries flavored. I could tell because they were too good to be regular plain old, cheap, stale, chocolate flavor which we can get here at school for about 30 cents a packet. I faced Macey and told her. While I tapped Liz to get her attention and when that didn't work I tugged her hair

"Ow!" she whined

I rolled my eyes at her. I then told them what we were going to do.

**Well, I might post later on today. But first I have to call my friend. She wanted me to call her after I post again. BYE and REVIEW I have only gotten one so far and thank you again to mistygirl22 and please don't be afraid to criticize a little. Just please don't be too cruel, this is my first story after all. Well Thanks for reading this far which means my writing isn't that bad actually my friends say my writing is pretty good. Sooo…. LATER and Peace out!! ******** (Giggles he he,).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's all the normal stuff:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER.**

**Well I'm back. I really wish there was someone like Zach in my school. Most guys there are really annoying and frankly can be pretty dumb. The only ones who are not are my friends and another boy in my class who I wouldn't consider a friend or a complete idiot. No offense to all the guys out there. I know you can be nice people. But seriously can at least one guy show up that can be a little more than friend worthy. I mean seriously!! Well enough of my complaints on with the story!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**The revealing**

**Cammie's POV**------------------------------------------------------------

I was getting kind of antsy and I know everyone could see it. This is really bad for a spy. I stood and looked over to my friends. I nodded at them. They got up too. I looked over at Josh, Dillon, and Dee Dee. Dillon was saying how stuck up we supposedly were and Dee Dee was just complementing the school. She really is too nice for her own good, especially in this business. I collected myself and spoke.

"You guys. We are going to show you around and go get your class schedules and suite assignments, ok? "I said nicely. They got up, too.

"Ok!" Dee Dee said happily. Josh and Dillon just sort of followed her.

We lead her to my mom's office, showing them the library, labs, and artifacts. We walked in my mom's office. She already knew why we were here. She simply nodded and smiled at us. I took the keys and schedules. We walked out of the office. There the first thing I heard was a loud

"Don't touch that!" coming form the mouths of Liz, Macey, Bex, and the Blackthorne boys all except Zach who was simply smirking. Then an argument began. Mainly consisting of the phrases 'Why, not?', 'because', and 'come one'

"Ok, I said here are you room assignments and schedules." I said, getting their attentions. They looked at the schedules. I saw a lot of confused faces. Then Dillon spoke up.

"What is wrong with this schedule it make no sense, just like this school." He shouted

"I'll explain it to you. Do you know who founded this school?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Gillian Gallagher founded this school and if you hadn't heard about her it is because that's what she intended. She wanted to train young women the skills that excelled normal life. The Blackthorne institute for young men does the same for well, young men." I stated sounding as professional as I could. They still looked confused. "This is a school for spies." They seemed to get more confused. Was there no pleasing these people!

"Yeah right! You are all crazy!" Dillon said.

"See Cam I knew they wouldn't understand. They are just too normal." Zach said to me.

Dillon got mad and frankly so did I. Bex gave him one of her death glares. We all smiled. But then I gave him one of mine and they went still.

"Uh Oh!" he said his eyes widening while he still tried to look cool. I flipped him and he landed on his stomach I pinned him until he gave in.

The boys **(AN the blackthorne boys) **looked a little disappointed in Zach. Where as my Macey, Bex, and Liz all cheered. Everyone else looked wide eyed. I just smirked at them.

"Believe me now" I said.

I said glaring at Dillon. He just froze.

"Uh yeah, ok" He staggered.

"Wow, that was a pathetic response even for an idiot. It took you exactly 1 minute and 9 seconds." Grant said

"What did you say? And how did you do that." Dillon said furiously

"You heard me and that is simple." Grant said. He looked at us and we apparently all got the message because we all pointed at our selves and said "Spy". He just looked at us.

Josh looked at me. He looked like a kid who just figured out how to add 2 and 2 after like 5 tries. He looked at me like he finally understood. I smiled. Then my face went serious.

"Ok, let's go to the library and I'll explain your classes." I said

We got to the library I told them about how in P&E we learned to fight and trained. About the science classes, our teachers and how COW doesn't mean cow. It means Countries of the World. Also, about our many languages and how we take Ms. Dabney's culture of the arts class. Then about our tests and missions and finally Cov-Ops class and how that's how I met Josh. He now understood what I was doing that night. It took all night to explain it well, actually 6 hours, 36 minutes, and 17 seconds. But, I wasn't about to say that that night we went to our rooms. We went to our room and Dee Dee went to her's which was actually with Tina. I leaned down to pull out my textbook and study a bit before bed. But instead I found a bug. I quietly showed the girls. They searched for some bugs as well and we had a total of 12 bugs. I quickly put them together and passed a note to Bex it read:

_B- _

_How about we play a trick on the guy? We can pretend we are just leading them on and that we don't like them. _

_-C_

Bex nodded and wrote a note to Liz and Macey about the some thing. They nodded. We all started our little game.

**Zach's POV**-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey man" Grant said. "Listening in on the girl's again?" he asked. I nodded signaled him to come over and listen. I heard Bex's voice.

"So Cam how long are you going to keep playing with Zach." She said. What!!! What is she talking about? Just then Jonas walked in followed by a questioning Josh. I shushed them. Jonas whispered to Josh, but it wasn't that discreet.

"They put listening devices in the girls' room and they are listening in." He said. Josh got curious as he listened. The girls continued talking.

"I don't know maybe until, Josh finally knows what I'm doing." Cammie said. I went bug eyed and so did Josh and I know I refer to him as Jimmy but, it is only because I like seeing Cam annoyed and then I thought what!

**Well, well, well, how will Cammie's little prank turn out and what will the boys think. Also where's Dillon? It is late and I don't feel like writing any more so you will find out tomorrow! **

**BYE and also Review!! Oh yeah if you have any ideas for a possible cov-ops mission tell me and last of all REVIEW. BYE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER.**

**Well here we are again. My writing has been getting better, no? Well, back to where we left off. Cammie and her roommates are pulling a prank on the boys after finding out they bugged their room and if you can give me ideas. I have no idea how this will go. Maybe Cammie will find out why the Circle of Cavan is after her or she learns what really happened to her dad, creating the theme for the sequel. When I finish this I may write the sequel and you'll understand why at the end. So now… well that's all I got. SO ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

**Chapter 4**

**The pranking continues**

**Cammie's POV****------------------------------------------------------------**

When I said that I could almost hear their mouths drop. It was really funny. I knew Zach was jealous of Josh and that would catch his attention. I had to hold back my laughter. Just then the door opened.

"Hey Cam, can I come in?" Dee Dee said. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to my friends. This is Bex, Liz, and Macey." I said gesturing to them. She smiled. Just then I remembered about our prank I then handed Dee Dee a note on evepop paper. It went like this:

_D- _

_We found some listening devices in our room. We know they have to be the boys' because the hiding spaces were kind of obvious places for a guy to hear what they wanted to hear. Like under the beds, on the window sill, etc. We are pulling a prank on them to get payback. They think I'm leading Zach on. So if you can play along._

_-C_

_P.S: this is called evapop paper. It is used so when spies send notes it can't be found. You are supposed to pop them in your mouth and they disintegrate and don't worry this is the kind that tastes good, not the cheap stuff. My mom got a ton of packages of them for m, when she helped the CIA on mission and picked some up for me. _

I handed it to her, she read it and nodded. We continued our little prank.

"Ok, so when are you guys going to stop it with your guys?" I asked Bex and Liz.

"I don't know. It is just so much fun seeing how they drool over us and follow us around like lovesick puppy dogs. Playing with their emotions is so fun!" Liz said.

"So Dee Dee, how are things going with you and Josh?" Macey asked. She got sad.

"Well, the truth~ is we broke up last month." She said with a slight emphasis on the truth.

"I'm so sorry." I said. She then winked at me, letting me know she is going to start pranking them now.

**Zach's POV**-----------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe what I we were hearing. The girls were LEADING us on! Also, Cammie might still like Josh! But, I wasn't going to give her up, she is my Gallagher girl!

"Hey Josh!" said a familiar and highly annoying voice. It was Dillon. We all shushed him. Josh handed him a note. He got a little amused when he read it, and then listened in, too. Then I heard the girls start talking again. I shushed the guys.

"Well, I kind of like Dillon." Dee Dee said. An amused expression appeared on Dillon's face.

"Yeah, he is pretty cute even for and idiot." I heard Bex say. Dillon looked both amused and offended at that point. I was shocked I looked at Grant. He looked like he ma faint and that was saying something, since besides Bex and Cammie, he was the strongest student I knew, and besides me of course.

**Grant's POV**---------------------------------------------------------------

I was so surprised! How can Bex, the hottest girl in the world, or well at least my world, ever like an idiot like that? I was heart broken and I'm pretty sure Zach and Jonas were, too after they heard what they said. Then all of the sudden 5 sets of giggles came in through the machine. Then came a word that got me so relieved and mad at the some time.

"Gotcha!" the girls all said at once. We knew that they were faking it the whole time, just didn't realize it until now.

**Cammie's POV**------------------------------------------------------------

"And next time, you bug our rooms. Oh wait there won't be a next time, because if you do we will catch you." I said proudly. We then smashed all the bugs.

**At Breakfast**----------------------------------------------------------------

**Cammie's POV**

"Gallagher Girl why did you do that to us? We were seriously heartbroken and we thought we could've of died." He said to me making me feel bad.

"You should not have done that." He said angrily getting me mad.

"You guys are the ones who bugged our room!" I said. The girls got up.

"He can totally take your girls down, even if there are 4 of you. It is a fact of life, guys are stronger than girls." Dillon said. HE DID NOT JUST SAY that.

"You really shouldn't have said that. After all you're in a room full of girl spies." Zach said.

"So? Even though, they can't hurt me." He said. I was about to kill him. But, it looked like the other girls were already about too. So we just walked out of the room. Then we heard a loud crash and something hit the wall and some girls were yelling, followed by a scream that was girly but, not from a girl. I knew that my girls would take 'good' care of Dillon. We then went to cov-ops, Josh and Dee Dee to sublevel one, Jonas and Liz to research class and the rest of us to sublevel 2.

"Welcome class." Mr. Solomon said. Today we will be having a test. We will be going to Roseville, along with the other people in your grade." He said. That meant the whole gang was going. I wonder what we're going to do. "Time to go. You will have to get as many juniors as possible in the next 15 minutes or else they lose a grade and it will be on your shoulders. So Go!" Mr. Solomon said. We all ran out I went into sublevel 1 first.

**So how was it? I seriously just wrote this 30minutes ago. I had no idea what to do. I just started writing and ended up with this. So PLEASE REVIEW!!! BYE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK here's all he usual stuff:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER**

**Well here is the 5****th**** chapter. I had no idea what to write until I started writing this. I also want to thank my reviewers Twilight113, misscullengoode, and truegallaghergirl for your kind reviews they make me want to keep writing, even though I have to study and trying and balance my social life. I think my friends are getting a tad annoyed that I keep talking about my stories and fan fiction and how much I LOVE the character Zach Goode. I know the beginning of this where I thank my reviewer makes me sound old, don't you think. But I'm not old! All I'll say is that I'm old enough to have this but not old enough to drive. Ok? Well ok, on with the chapter!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Mission: TAIL**

**Cammie's POV**------------------------------------------------------------

"I need Josh, Dee Dee, and Dillon" I said to the teacher who according to Tina is rumored to have had a relationship with the CIA director then was forced to become a teacher when he caught her kissing his brother. She was quite pretty; she had chocolate brown hair with stunning green eyes. She reminded me of Zach. Which is impossible since his parents died and he doesn't have any siblings. Unless his parents didn't die and they were undercover and got caught now they have t o use a fake name! Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Tina.

"What's up Cam? Josh asked. He had no clue.

"We have a cov- ops mission. All juniors are going. We need to get down to the vans in about 12 minutes and 37 seconds." They looked at me and ran towards where the vans were waiting. I ran into all the class rooms that my girls hadn't checked searching for all juniors. It was kind of awkward when I walked in on Mr. Moscowitz as he was dropping mixing some what appeared to be some chemicals to create a substance that could melt steel. Then he dropped a little too much in when I busted in through the door because after it pretty much blew his glasses off. He kind of looked like one of those scientists in cartoons with the ash all over his face and his hair blown back. Actually it was slightly funny. Once I was done I had approximately 2 minutes and 9 seconds to go. So I ran. Fast. Because the vans were on the other side of the school. But of course I barley made it and I had to jump in the back, just before Mr. Solomon closed it with about 0.8 seconds to go. We then headed to Roseville.

"Ok," Mr. Solomon said. "The teacher's are all going out tonight for night in the town. They have each been given 500 dollars each, to spend for clothes. Then they will meet up for dinner. Your job is to tail them and see which stores they go to, how much they spend, which they spent the most at and what restaurant they will be meeting at. I will be monitoring you and asking you questions through comms units. You will also have to work in teams. Also, I lied about before. This is not just a Cov-ops test, it is actually and all school exam. The other grades will be given theirs separately because of various skill levels." He said. I couldn't believe he lied, it was practically flawless. It made me realize how good of an agent he truly is. "

"Here are your cameras and a change of clothes. We picked out an outfit for you at the store and if anybody asks you are on a town day, alright now we will drop you off and you can go get ready. The teacher's won't leave until 4 pm. So that will give you approximately 2 hours, 32 minutes and 52 seconds to have some fun. In these bags are also 40 dollars, what you do with it may vary. You can use it while you wait or on the mission. So here are your groups and assignments. This group will trail Mr. Smith. They are Cammie, Josh, Liz, Bex, Grant, Zach, Dillon, Dee Dee, Macey, and Jonas." He said I zoned out after that. What am I going to do? I can't handle Zach and Josh at once. Not to mention making sure that Josh, Dee Dee, and Dillon don't blow the secret. I then snapped back into reality, when a backpack landed on my lap. I looked in to see the silver cross I wore the last time we tailed Mr. Smith, a comms unit, a pair of skinny jeans, a dark green short sleeved V neck top with a velvet green belt on it, and a black cropped jacket.

I saw everyone else put on their comms and cameras. Zack had a black watch, Dee Dee, had hers on a bright pink flower, Josh had one on a button. Dillon had his on a button as well. Jonas had his on his glasses, Grant had his on a brown watch, Liz had hers on a heart shaped necklace and Bex had hers on a red barrette, and Macey had hers on a silver locket. I put mine on.

"Wow, does that sure bring back memories" Josh said pointing to my necklace. I smiled. We got out of the van and decided to go to the pharmacy so Josh can see his dad and we could all change in the bathrooms.

When we arrived at the pharmacy Josh's dad gave him a hug and asked how school was. He just answered the many questions with pretty good answers I might add. His dad just thought it was a nice school that his son got a scholarship to go to. I smiled as he glanced at me and smiled back. I went into the bathroom to change and when I came out Zach's jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, Blackthorne boy, you're drooling." I said. He straightened out and I just laughed. We decided to hang out at the Diner till 4. There some teens gave us the Gallagher glare but when they saw Josh, Dillon and Dee Dee with us they seemed to get confused.

"You guys! Over here!" said another Gallagher girl who just so happened to be Courtney. We all sat down. Then some boys walked up to us and said

"Dude, Dillon what are you doing with the rich snobs?" one asked.

"Gallagher is not what we thought it is still sort of snobby but, there's much more than that. It is actually a school for…"Dillon started.

**Oh sorry for the cliffy but, I have to d something and I thought it would add more drama to stop there. So will Dillon blow the secret? I might post later but for now I'm leaving it at that. So BYE!! And remember REVIEW!! Later PEOPLE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would just like to thank my readers, oops I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I well here the normal stuff:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER!!!!**

**Well I did what I needed to do now I'm back! So on with the story (and btw if you hadn't noticed that is sort of how I start every chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Cover**

**Cammie's POV**------------------------------------------------------------

"It is actually a school for…" Dillon started. But luckily I cut him off.

"For exceptional students. Just what the name implies." I said glaring at Dillon.

He got the message.

"Yeah it's true." Dillon said.

"Yeah right, I'm not stupid I saw how you were trying to cover something up." One of the boys said. I just shook my head as I then asked my friend what they wanted to eat in fluent Italian **(AN: I** **want to learn Italian!) **They each responded in a different language. Zach in Portuguese, Bex in Japanese, Liz in German and to my surprise Dee Dee in French and Josh in Spanish. They must of learned it in there school because it was pretty good but with a few mistakes. The group of boys looked at us shocked and just nodded and left. We all glared at Dillon. He kind of backed up.

"It's four" said Zach. Josh checked the clock on the wall. Zach rolled his eyes. I kicked him under the table, He just smirked looking sort of pained even though I didn't kicked him that hard unless I kicked him a little higher than I meant to. Oh well.

We all got up and walked out. We all split up to find Mr. Smith. I finally saw him at the Roseville men's store thinking quick I went into a costume store and picked up a black wig. I put it on and walked in. There I saw him. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm visiting my uncle and am getting him a new shirt and tie how much were the one you got?" I asked. He didn't even recognize me.

"I got the tie for 31.70 and the shirt for $48.50" He said

"Thank you so much, sir" I said walking out. I met up with Zach and decided to play with him.

"Hi there." I said all flirty "I'm Emma, Emma Georges. What's your name and do you have a girlfriend? I said.

"I'm Zachary Goode and actually..." he paused. I was panicking he would say no. He smirked.

He continued. "Yes I do and she is right in front of me, isn't that right Cammie? " He said. I sighed and pulled off the wig. He kissed me and I smiled.

"You should know I only have eyes for you." He said and I smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Cammie!" Bex said "Mr. Smith finished off his money. He spent $100 dollars on glasses and 12 on the case and $70 on the eye appointment. So he obviously spent the most there and guess what. He dropped a note that said the restaurant name . He is going to the diner. Everyone else got all the other info needed." She said. "We can go now." She said. We walked to the vans but, then. We were surrounded. Men in black were everywhere! I automatically started fighting them off. I did a round house kick. Knocking out a few causing a gap in the circle. We ran to a empty van and picked up as many students as we could find we drove to the school to see the place was barred up. We saw Macey, Liz, Dee Dee, Jonas, Grant and the rest of the juniors who were already there. They obviously saw the fight through the cameras. We stalked up on supplies and searched the school. It was totally abandoned. I then saw a freshman with a note in his hands walk towards us than completely faint. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. Liz helped him out and I looked at the note it read:

_HELP US _

_-G+B _

I was shocked I knew what it meant. The G and B stood for Gallagher and Blackthorne.

"Cammie what is it?" Zach asked,

"They have the rest of the school." I said practically in tears.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm planning on starting another story called the The Deciever. So yeah, if you see it read it. It will turn out pretty well I hope. So Review! BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER. **

**WOW, FOR ONCE I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY, EXCEPT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! AND OF COURSE IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY CHECK OUT MY OTHER ONE CALLED THE DECIEVER! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY! And I know this scene sort of combines the big tests in book 1 and 2**

**Chapter 5**

**Operation: Rescue the schools**

**Cammie's POV**------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was totally shocked. We had to act fast! And I mean Fast.

"Quick! Check if the alumni discs are there!" Liz took off with Jonas at her side.

"Where could they go?" I practically screamed at Zach.

"I think I know where." Bex said. Then Liz arrived.

"They're missing" She said.

"But that's not all. Someone stole some files off your mom's computer." They said. Why would steal some files about a Gallagher girl?

"Those files were of you Cam." Liz said. I thought of what was at stake.

"Let's do this!" I said as we all made our way to the vans and took off. We then arrived at an old warehouse. I used the watch that I got from grandma, which Liz just updated with the help of Jonas, adding a scanner, tracker, comms, laser, and emergency smoke screen all in one. Apparently they made one for all of us because I saw Josh using one to scan the area. He probably learned that just recently because I saw him tinkering with it just 2 minutes before, well ok, 2 minutes and 37 seconds. But, I didn't care at the moment. There I noticed a bunch of lasers which apparently can cut almost anything because the minute a small leaf touched one. ZAP!! It turned to ash. Not wanting to waste any time I did a couple of very complicated and flexible moves to get through them. Then Macey just went around and opened a stone revealing a panel. When she pressed a button the lasers went off and she just simply strutted towards me giving me a high smirk.

"Well my way was more fun." I said. Then all of the sudden light flashed in our eyes. WE WERE CAUGHT!! There had to be like 20 guys, which I noticed were all a bit shorter than your average adults. We quickly fought them off, slapping Napotine patches on each of them. We ran farther. Then we heard small muffled noises coming from some crates. I used the laser to get it open, and what was inside shocked me. There chained to the sides of the box was an 8th grade Gallagher girl, with a gag over her mouth. I cut the chains that were binding her to the crate. She looked grateful.

"Check the crates! I just found and eighth grader in one of them!" I said through the comms unit. I looked back to face the girl but, she was gone. I met up with Bex, Liz, Zach, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Josh, Dee Dee, Dillon, Eva, Tina and some of the other juniors. I scanned a room with my watch. In there I saw the teachers being tied up by a man in black who was also guarding the alumni discs. I pointed to the room and they all nodded. We should devise a plan. Just then I saw about 150 more guys surround the building the room was in. Now we really need a plan.

"Ok, I said what we'll do is let Josh drive the forklift towards all the guards. He'll use the smoke screen function on his watch, confusing the guards. Then everyone will attack while wearing these goggles we picked up. While some of us will get into the room using the vents and some grappling cords and while me and Zach take out what looks to be the leader. Bex, Macey, Jonas, Liz, Dillon, Dee Dee, and Grant pull out the teachers through the vents and out then. They will help the other juniors." I said. It was time for the plan to start.

**Josh's POV**---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got in the fork lift as I finally started to remember how I came in to rescue Cammie the night we broke up and found out she didn't need to be rescued. I started the forklift. I waited to hear the signal. This was it. My first mission as a spy in training. I then heard Cammie's voice.

"Phase one Go!" she said. I hit the gas and charged at the guards, slipping on the pair of goggles. Then I pressed a button on my watch and smoke started spraying out everywhere. I held my breath for a moment. I breathed in, before I spoke into the comms unit in my ear.

"Phase two is a go!" I said, feeling real spy like as I drove the forklift around ramming a few of the guard into piles of crates or walls knocking them unconscious. Then it started to rain Gallagher girls and balckthorne boys. I could hear the fighting about to begin.

**Cammie's POV**------------------------------------------------------------------------

We started fighting off the guards. Then our group got up to the roof tied on grappling hooks, and went into the vent with Dee Dee and Liz waiting for the teachers to get up there so they could help if they had any injuries. We jumped down the vent. Me and Zach unhooked our grappling hooks put them on Madame Dabney and Mr. Moscowitz. They flew up. Everyone else was working with the other teachers. But, Then I noticed something. Where were my mom and Mr. Solomon? I wasn't paying attention until the leader hit me and Zach tackled him. I noticed he was the one of the only guard I've seen that was actually the height of a full grown man. I started thinking. Then I whispered something to Zach, we then led him outside into the cloud of smoke rendering him unable to see us. I spoke through my comms unit.

"Josh, ram him!" I said.  
Then there was a loud bang and the smoke cleared. I saw the leader pinned up against the wall. I looked at Zach and pulled off the mask to see a smiling Mr. Solomon.

"Congratulations! You passed your test." He said.

"Wait. It was all a test?" asked Kim.

"It was and I figured that out when we started fighting Mr. Solomon. Now watch the so- called guards." I said. Then all the guards pulled off their masks to reveal a senior or a guard at Gallagher

"You see, the guards all seemed a little shorter than a full grown adult. Except for certain ones, especially one that had a mouth full of bubble gum and when the 7th and 8th graders disappeared after we found them, also how we never saw my mom or the freshmen except for that one." I said.

Just then my mom walked out of a cloud of smoke an Josh backed up releasing Solomon,

"Good Job, sweetie" She said with the 7-9th graders behind her.

"That was their tests. To play a part in this, you see. The freshmen planned it, the 7th and 8th graders played hostages, Mr. Solomon the bad guy, and the seniors his henchmen." She said. She then spoke louder.

"You've all passed! And this week, class is canceled and we will all celebrate!" she said. Roars of cheers sounded all around. Then I felt a pair of strong arms slipped around my waist and I turned to see Zach he then leaned down and kissed me and dipped me, just like our first kiss. But this was by far more passionate. When we parted cheers and whoops could be heard even from Dillon and even Josh smiled because he knew I was happy and he then went to talk with Dee Dee. I knew he was going to ask her to get back together. We all then went back to the school and enjoyed a goodnight's sleep and awaited the next week's festivities. But I couldn't help but, wonder what about my stolen files?

**Pretty cool huh, yeah well this is not the end! The rest will be up soon. There is more drama and adventure to unfold and also you will find out what happened to Cammie's file. So Please Review!!! I would really appreciate it!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER**

**Well, sorry for not posting in a while. I was on vacation for the weekend and yesterday I didn't have time because I had to write any essay for history and I also have testing this week. Well I want to thank all my reviewers for your amazing comments! I hope you like this chapter. SO, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

**Chapter 8**

**Party Planning**

**Josh's POV**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in my dorm room. Dillon wasn't in his bed. I looked at the clock it read: 9:34 AM. Oh my god! I over overslept. I started to panic. I mean this was a spy school after all they even counted 5 seconds late. If they got mad at 5 seconds what would happen if I was almost an hour late. Well ok 53 minutes and 56 seconds but, I'm not quite sure, I just started learning how to do that. After all I only stated here about 3 weeks ago. I got out of bed feeling really sore. I then remembered what happened last night and how we were tested big time. I got back together with Dee Dee that night. I then remembered what Cammie's mom, I mean head mistress Morgan said. All classes were cancelled this week so that we can celebrate. I sighed and got dressed in some casual clothes since there were no classes today. I slipped on a pair of jeans, a red shirt and some black sneakers I went down to get breakfast, I was still really tired. I reached our usual table with Cammie, Zach, Dillon, Dee Dee, Bex, Liz, and everyone else already there. .Dee Dee and Dillon looked like they hardly slept at all, but everyone else looked totally fine. How can they not be tired, I answered my own question. Oh yeah that's right there spies, they probably do this s stuff every week. I sat down when Head Mistress Morgan started speaking.

"Well, congratulations on a job well done, ladies and gentlemen. We are going to have a nice break to rest up and enjoy your victory. We will also be having a dance on Friday and since you are still teens instead of it being formal like last year, it will just be a fun little party, and we will be having a band, too. Enjoy your day" She said. I looked around and most of the girl's in the room giggling and talking about what they were going to where. I looked at Cammie. She was smiling at Zach. I knew she was really happy with him, so I was happy. I mean I finally worked things out with Dee Dee and were as happy as ever. I was finally over Cammie. So now I just want to be friends. I looked at her as she pulled out what was I learned was Eva pop paper and write something down. I learned what it was after I saw Dee Dee putting one in her mouth and she told me. I wonder what she was writing.

**Cammie's POV**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so happy. Lately I've been thinking about my feelings for Zach and finally came up with a conclusion. I loved him. When my mom talked about the dance I got the perfect idea about how I could tell him. I was planning to form a band with my girls and dedicate a song to him. I knew the perfect song. It was the Power of Love by Jennifer Cihi, I remember hearing it on this old TV show I used to watch when I was like 9. It was called Sailor Moon, about a normal girl who finds out she's this crime fighting moon princess who was reborn on Earth when her kingdom fell and her parents died and her mortal enemy, Darien, was her true love and they were soul mates. That kind of related to my life, I mean well, I went to a normal school and grew up in Nebraska until my dad died and I went to Gallagher to become a spy also, I originally hated Zach and now look at us. I wrote a note to Bex on Evapop paper, it read:

_B-_

_I need to tell you something, tell Macey and Liz to go up with you to our room. It's urgent and not like spy urgent more like girl urgent. It's about Zach and the dance and a certain plan I have that involves you and the girls. So hurry._

_-C_

I handed her the note, she popped it in her mouth and told Macey and Liz something. They got up. I faced Zach.

"Zach, me and the girls have to go to our room and talk about something. Let's just say it will be a total surprise to you." I said and got up.

**Zach's POV**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw Cammie get up and leave. I looked around to see Macey, Bex, and Liz getting up to follow Cammie. I also saw Josh and Dee Dee smiling at each other; well at least I won't have to worry about him trying to steal Cammie away from me. Then I noticed something peculiar and not just that Jonas and Grant were talking and Grant actually looked like he understood what Jonas was even saying. It was that Dillon was staring deeply at Eva and smiling at her. She was even smiling back. Did I miss something? Then I thought back to Cammie, what did she mean by 'It will be a total surprise'? I wonder if I should be worried or happy because on one hand she might want to break up with me on the other she could be planning to tell me something, something really amazing, something that I've wanted to tell her. The simple yet, totally difficult words 'I love you'. I obviously preferred option two.

**Cammie's POV**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting on my bed waiting for the girl's when I saw them and they looked really shocked.

"You'll never believe what we just saw." Bex said.

"What, Grant got an A in COW, Tina ran out of things to say, Zach stopped acting cocky, Jonas got an F, Macey ran out of eyeliner, what?" I said. They all started cracking up. Then Macey finally noticed the last thing I said.

"Hey, wait a second!" she said glaring at me. We all laughed harder.

"No, none of those but get this when we were walking in the halls coming up here. We saw Dillon kissing …….EVA!!!" She screamed.

"What! No way, when did that happen" I said

"We have no idea, we obviously missed something." Liz said.

"So why did you call us here?" Macey asked.

"Guys, I think I'm in love with Zach." I said. They all went wide eyed. I'm going to tell him at the dance and I have the perfect way. You know how you guys are always saying what a great voice I have. Well I was thinking we could form a band and dedicate a song to the guys tell we love them. I mean Liz, Bex you told me how you guys felt about Grant and Jonas so why don't we do it like that. It is the perfect plan and Macey, this gives you a chance to get all dressed up and look totally hot and help us with our looks." I said. They all smiled. We talked some more and then decided who would do what. I would be lead singer and arrange the whole thing, Bex would play drums and be in charge of rehearsals and the choreography, Liz would be playing the key board and design the special effects and lastly Macey would play guitar and of course, be in charge of creating outfits. We then noticed one problem, we needed a name. I got an idea.

"How about 'Charmed and Dangerous'? You know, because we are spies we are dangerous, but because we're girls we are charmed. Get it?" I said.

"Perfect!" they all said in unison.

"But, we'll need some help so that the guys don't get suspicious and I know just the people to ask." I said. We walked out of the room and I went to Dee Dee's room. She was sitting reading a book.

"Hey Dee Dee, can you come with me I need your help and where are Josh and Dillon? I need their help, too." I asked

"They're in the library, come on." She said. We walked to the library and found them sitting in a corner reading.

"I need your guys' help. Me, Bex, and Liz are planning on telling the boys we love them," I said. Josh and Dee Dee were happy for me. Dillon seemed to be in a different world. He then snapped out of it.

"We are going to perform at the dance on Friday and dedicate a song to them saying we love them. But, they don't know and we want to keep it that way, so we need you guys as a backup. You know covering for us at rehearsals and being our audience every once in awhile. So are you in?" I said. Dee Dee grabbed Josh's hand.

"We're in!" Dee Dee said.

"I guess I'm in, too." Dillon said.

"Oh and Dillon, care to explain why you were making out with Eva earlier?" I asked. Josh and Dee Dee looked at him.

"Man/ why didn't you tell me?" Josh asked.

"Well, I … we … I mean." He stammered blushing like crazy.

"Spill, or else I will hurt you" I said. He jumped a little

"Fine." He said.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know what you are thinking why Eva and Dillon, that is mainly because I wanted him to get a Gallagher girl and all of them be shocked so I picked Eva. It added a bit of comedy in don't you think? So what will happen next? How will their plan follow through? So thanks for reading and REVIEW!!! I might post more later and I'm working on the deceiver too so that might be up later. I'll see you next time and remember REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER**

**Well I'm back. I was planning on updating yesterday but my computer broke down. Thank you to all my readers for your amazing reviews. You all Rock!!! By the way for those of you wondering why Eva and Dillon? Truth is I kind of picked her kind of at random. I was either going to pick her or Tina but they wouldn't work so I picked Eva, it was spur of the moment, I thought it add a bit of a twist to the story.**

**SO, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Why?**

**Dillon's POV**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to tell them. I didn't want to but had, I mean after what happened during my first week. I do not want to go through that again so I started talking.

"Ok, it happened last night while you were fighting Mr. Solomon….."

_Flashback:_

"_Ok, that's everyone." Bex said._

"_Let's help the others outside." Dee Dee said. We all ran out. We slipped on some goggles and started fighting, and then I saw it. Eva was being surrounded by guards. I ran to help her._

"_I can handle this myself." She said. I knew she was strong, I mean she did push me against a wall on my first week here. But no way could she handle all these guards. I started kicking them and punching until one was left. But, then the guard ran over to Eva and picked her up. I ran after them. Quickly I kicked him hard in the leg and slapped this thing called a napotine patch on his forehead, knocking him out. _

"_Thanks" she said. She blushed and kissed my cheek. I was the one blushing then. Then we went back to fighting off the guards._

_End of Flash back._

"Dude" Josh said!

"Awww" said both Cammie and Dee Dee. I smiled.

"Well, I have to go meet the girls, if any of the guys ask where we are, just lie ok." Cammie said. As she walked off.

**Cammie's POV**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked off to meet the girls in the tower and rehearse. There I saw Liz on a computer, Bex practicing a dance routine and Macey sketching some designs. I smiled.

"Ok time to rehearse the song" I said. They got up and went to an instrument. I went to center stage with a microphone in hand. I started to sing and think about the song, the song was the 'power of love' by Jennifer Cihi, I started to sing.

_There comes a time, when you face the toughest of fights. _

This was true since we are spies.

_Searching for a sign you're lost in the darkest of nights._

_The wind blows so cold you're standing alone, before the battles begun but, deep in your soul the future unfolds as bright as the rays from the sun._

I sang my heart out. Then Josh came in. He sat down and started listening. I smiled and continued.

**Zach's POV**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch and where were Cammie and the girls.

"Where's Cammie?" I asked Dee Dee.

"She wanted some alone time" she said.

"Why?" I asked. She shrugged.

Then I heard something it was the sound of the words

_You've go to believe, in the power of love._

Being sung. I followed the amazing sound until I came across a door and opened it to find a staircase. I followed it up. Then I reached the top to see Cammie singing. She was amazing. With the girls behind playing instruments. Then she finished the song. I heard some clapping and saw Josh. I couldn't believe it. She got up and hugged him. She must have been cheating on me. I could feel the tears weld up as I walked in the room and said one word.

**Cammie's POV**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned away from Josh to see Zach.

"Why?" he said. Oh no, he must think I was cheating on him with josh. I looked at Josh and back to Zach. Then he ran. I was about to follow him when Macey grabbed my arm and told me to let him cool off. Then I just sighed. The next thing I knew. 4 days had passed and he still hasn't spoken to me. Finally Friday was here. I went to go get ready for the dance.

"This is how I'll show him with the song." I thought to reassure myself. I walked in my room and began getting ready.

**So Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else for this part. Maybe I'll post later today. So please REVIEW!!!! BYE!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS**

**Well, here we are again, just wanted to say thanks for reading this far and the story may come to an end soon. But not because of you guys of course because I know how I wanted it to end and it will be coming soon. It is so sad isn't it! Yah but then I'm going to post the sequel with all the characters we know and love. SO ON WITH THE STORY!!1**

**Chapter 10 **

**Show time!!1**

**Cammie's POV**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time to get ready for the show. It was about 6:27 pm and we go on at 7:00 so we were tuning our instruments, changing and practicing back stage. The stage was placed in the ball room. Which was decorated with streamers, balloons, and more, most were either black or our school colors. We all changed and got dressed. Macey got this awesome outfit ready. It was like an all black spy outfit with a really nice girl twist. I was wearing a black mini skirt, black boots, a black tank top with a silver belt and my silver cross. Macey was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a gold belt on it, a gold locket and a pair of black stilettos. Liz was wearing a pair of black shorts, a back top, a white cropped jacket, a white headband and a pair of black wedges. Bex was wearing a pair of black pants and a sleeveless black top with a cross neck, black heels, and a red choker necklace. I think we looked pretty good. We warmed up our instruments. Then we stood behind the curtain and our mom introduced us. We waked onstage when the curtain opened and stepped up to the front of t he stage. I looked around but I couldn't find Zach anywhere. But we had to start.

**Zach's POV**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in the back of the room and I was sure Cammie couldn't see me. Then I saw them walk up on stage. Cammie looked amazing. Like normal. She started to talk.

"Hi everyone, we are Charmed and Dangerous" Cammie said. Everyone cheered.

"We would like to dedicate this song to the boys we love…"Cammie started. Now this got my attention.

"Grant." Bex said. She smiled at Grant.

"Jonas." Liz said waving at Jonas

"And last, but, not least my true love, Zach." Cammie said. Everyone cheered. Wait, did she say my name? What about Josh? Cammie started talking again.

We would also like to thank Josh, Dee Dee, and Dillon for keeping this a surprise and being our first audience and letting us practice on them." Cammie said. Oh My God. I am an idiot. She was practicing on Josh! She never cheated on me. She was practicing this song on him for me! I can't believe I thought my Gallagher girl would ever cheat on me. I squeezed through the crowd to get to the front, where Jonas and Grant already were standing. Then the girls took their spots and started to play.

**Cammie's POV**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw Zach and he was smiling at me. I knew that he finally understood. So I started to sing the 'Power of Love' by Jennifer Cihi. It started out with Liz on keyboard, then Bex with the drums and last Macey on guitar. Then I started to sing my heart out.

_There comes a time when you face the toughest of fights_

_Searching for a sign_

_You're lost in the darkest on nights_

_The wind blows so cold, you're standing alone_

_Before the battle's begun _

_But deep in your soul the future unfolds as bright as the rays from the sun_

I looked to see the crowd's reaction and they loved it. So I continued.

_You've got to believe, to believe, in the power of love _

_You've got to believe in the power of love, the power of love_

_Blazing emotion, there's a light that comes from your heart_

_It's a chain reaction and nothing will keep us apart_

_Stand by my side there's nothing to hide _

_Together we'll fight till the end_

_Take hold of my hand and you'll understand what it truly means to be friends_

The crowd was cheering us on

_You've got to believe, to believe in the power of love_

_You've got to believe, to believe in the power of love_

_It brings meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of_

_You've got to believe, to believe in the power of love_

_Power of love _

_In the power of love_

Then Macey hit a guitar solo as the crowd clapped along. Then Bex and Liz joined in and the vocals continued.

_You have to believe, to believe in the power of love_

_You've got to believe in the power of love _

_It brings meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of. You've got to believe in the power of love_

_In the power of love _

_In the power of loooove_

Then the song ended and we took a bow as the crowd cheered. We walked of stage to meet the many praises of the crowd. I walked off and then a slow song started playing. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance" Zach said offering me a hand and I took it. We stood there with his hands on my waist and my arms around his neck as we gently swayed to the music.

"I'm Sorry for ever doubting you and the song was amazing. I love you Cammie" Zach said. I blushed.

"I love you, too Zach and always will." I said as he kissed me as passionate as ever. We stayed like that for a good 5 minutes and 32 seconds and then the sirens went off.

**Ohh, Sorry for the cliffy, in the next chapter you'll find out about the missing files and their capers. Well, REVIEW, GOOD BYE and PEACE OUT!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS!**

**Well here is your 11****th**** chapter. The end is near! Well the end of this story anyways. I will probably end it in maybe 2 or chapters may be 4 or 5, depends on how I decide to write it, because I know what I want to happen. Just not how to put it into words yet. At the end of the story I will have a surprise but I will only tell each of you in a private message. Only a few people know of this, they are some of my original fans; it is about the sequel for this story. I will give a preview of it to many of my fans who review it this one. But I will only do it if I get at least 50 reviews!!! SO ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Chapter 11**

**Attack! **

**Cammie's POV****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The alarms were blaring and the words CODE BLACK CODE BLACK were being heard around the school. People in black were everywhere. They were attacking Students and teachers. This was not a test it couldn't be. 3 people were leading them all. They started talking.

"Give us Cameron Morgan and we will leave without fight!" One of the men said. Did they say my name? Oh no! I knew who it was. It was the Circle of Cavan! Two words escaped the woman's mouth

"Get her!" she ordered. I was prepared to fight. Grunts, screams of pain, and punches and kicks being perfectly executed could be heard from all around me. I saw Zach running towards me; I wanted to run to him. But I couldn't. A pair of rough arms were grabbing harshly around my waist. I felt a rough rag being put over my nose and mouth. I felt my world begin to sway. I was slipping. Everything became foggy and then a blur. The rag was removed. I couldn't help but whisper 4 simple yet meaningful words.

"I love you Zach" were my words before I closed my eyes.

**Zach's POV****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was running towards Cammie. I saw him holding a rag dripping with a drug of some kind being held over her face. I saw her slipping as he removed the rag. I swore I heard her say the words "I love you Zach." I saw the man look my way. He pulled out a knife and put it to her neck.

"Come any closer and she gets it." he said with a gruff voice. I couldn't move. I couldn't bear to let her get hurt or let them take her. I felt the tears welding up as the man ran of along with all of the others, taking Cammie, my true love, with them. I fell to my knees and just sobbed as 4 words escaped my lip which was bleeding from the previous fight. I couldn't believe it. Once I finally got her back in my arms, she is taken away again. The words were

"I love you, Cammie." I sobbed. I summoned my strength and stood up, controlling my emotions.

"I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do!" I said. My friends as well as Josh and Dillon came up to me.

"We will get her back, together. Who's with me?" Grant said.

"We're in said" said Josh. Dillon and Dee Dee nodded.

"Of course we are." said Macey. Bex and Liz nodded.

"You know we're in." said Grant and Jonas. I smiled.

"I know this is tacky but still." Grant said sticking his hand out.

"For Cammie…. The sister I never had." Grant said.

"The only one who could ever pin me down." said Bex, stacking her hand on his.

"Our true friend" said Liz as both she and Jonas put there hands in the stack too.

"A fighter" said Dillon, adding his hand.

"A lover" Josh said, adding his hand.

"A loyal friend" said Dee Dee placing her hand.

"The one whose true beauty competes with mine" said Macey, placing her hand. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"What? I couldn't come up with anything!" she said

"I have one. My true and only love." I said placing my hand on top.

"For Cammie" I said

"For Cammie!" we shouted as we all broke off. We went to get supplies and try to locate her.

**Cammie's POV****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up feeling woozy. I was tied to a chair in a cold metal room. Then three people walked in.

"Ahh, you are finally awake." One of the men said.

"Who are you?" I screamed

"You don't know?" The woman said pulling off her mask, revealing a gorgeous woman with blond wavy hair. She looked like a model. I looked to her finger to see a ring. It read 'My love forever' I recognized it. It was the exact same as my mothers wedding ring!! I couldn't be. But it had to be. It was dad's wedding ring!!! But how did she get it. Wait a minute. I know who she is!!

"You! You are Charlotte Chantal. You were on my dad's team when he went missing!" she smirked.

"Don't forget the two other members of our team from that little day." The two men pulled their masks off.

"Meet, George Smith, if you regonixe him, that is because he is Mr. Smith's twin. I looked him over. He was tall with weird gray hair, a large nose and blazing hazel eyes. In other words he wasn't pleasant to look at. No wonder Mr. Smith constantly changes his look.

"And this is Patrick Fuentes. He was an old friend of your dad's that is until he wanted power and realized that that was all he really needed."

"What do you want with me?" I asked

"We want what your father wouldn't give us." Charlotte said.

**Sorry for the cliffy but I have to think about how I want it to go a little bit, maybe I'll post again tomorrow! Thanks for reading and remember 50 reviews or no preview!! Well I hoped you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!!! By the way, it is Mr. Smith who always changes his looks right??? Well I go to go! See ya. I will try to update the deceiver tomorrow as well so bye!!! And peace out!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS!!**

**Well I need just 5 more reviews for a sequel, and then I'll have 50! 50!! YAY!! I'm so happy!! This chapter is dedicated to........ Drum roll please! Mistygirl22! Thank you so much for your shout out in Breaker! So PLEASE READ BREAKER AS WELL AS THIS ONE!! It is a really great story! And I would also like to dedicate this chapter to all my amazing, wonderful readers and reviewers for your really sweet reviews. Well enough of my chit chat. I hope you enjoy this chapter! SO ON WITH THE STORY**

**Chapter 12  
****What!**

**Cammie's**** POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What! My father?" I said. What did she know about my dad, unless? No!

"I know what you're thinking, what about your father. You see we joined the Circle of Cavan after we learned of some interesting information about your father. I also wanted revenge. He should of ended up with me! Not that little mother of yours. So I decided to join the C of C. You see when your father disappeared, he was creating top secret microchip that when put into this machine." She said gesturing to a small ray gun.

"It could make a person change sides. It was originally designed to change criminals to the side of good but with a few adjustments it can be put in reverse and change a good spy into a rouge agent. We questioned him but, he wouldn't tell us. We finally found out that it had the clue to its location had something to do with the Gallagher Academy and that only you could access it after we found this letter he was trying to send you from our captivity the day you started going to Gallagher. So that's the reason you're here. We tried to get more information from your dad but he vanished." Charlotte said.

"So you better spill." George said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. Charlotte walked up and slapped me, when she did Dad's ring slipped off and landed on my lap. She didn't seem to notice it, so I tried to cover it up.

"Let's leave her to think about changing her mind and telling us what she knows." Charlotte said. Everyone left the room but before Patrick left he turned around and pulled out a knife. I saw it and started to panic. He came over but, while I braced myself for the pain. But instead I felt the wire binding me to the chair fall off, as I freed my arms. I looked at Patrick, as he smiled.

"What are you doing?" I said

"I'm an undercover agent, I pretended to turn against your father so that way I could get close to Charlotte and George and I could find out more info on their plan to find the chip. I'm also the one who freed your father." He said smiling at me. "And now I know what they're going to do I can go back to CIA HQ."

"You were for the CIA?" I said

"Yes, but no time to explain we have to get out of here."

"But, what about Charlotte and George?" I asked.

"We're going to try and beat them to the chip and then arrest them." He said.

"Ok, let's go." I said taking along my fathers' ring and the letter. We ran out of the room. As we ran I slapped Napotine patches on guards as I fought them off, until we arrived outside.

**Zach's POV**

* * *

It turned out; Liz put a tracker in Cammie's necklace when she was trying to fix the camera lens after it cracked during our school test. So we just followed it in a helicopter until we reached her location at an old, abandoned, military base in the Mojave Desert. We got there just in time to see Cammie running out with an older man and then a very pretty woman, not as pretty as Cam of course and a weird looking man start shooting at them. I pulled out a gun and started firing. We lowered a ladder and they climbed up. While the two still were firing at them and me firing back. When they got up we shut the door and flew off.

"Who are you? I said furiously.

"Don't worry Zach he's with me. Meet agent Patrick Fuentes. He is an undercover agent who helped my dad escape the Circle of Cavan." Cammie said. Wait a minute, did she say her dad?

"Yes, it's true my dad is alive and he is on the run from the C of C." she said. Then she told me everything that happened.

We dropped off Agent Fuentes in D.C and then we went back to Gallagher Academy.

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

When we arrived at Gallagher we were met with the both schools out front cheering for us and everyone congratulating us.

"I missed you Gallagher girl, I'm glad you safe and I love you." Zach said

"I love you too, Blackthorne boy." I said

"Just so you know, I'm going to kiss you now." He said. Then he pressed his lips to mine. When we pulled apart we walked inside and before I knew it 2 weeks have passed and it was now our last day before winter break. I walked outside with Zach, Bex, Josh and the whole gang. When I saw Agent Patrick Fuentes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"We learned some information about where a clue to the location of the microchip might be. But, only you can access it. It's in Gallagher. We want you and your friends to help us in capturing the Circle of Cavan and find the microchip. Will you do it?" He said. I looked at my friends, they nodded.

"We'll do it." I said. He handed the note that we got from the Circle of Cavan when I was captured. It read:

_Cammie,_

_ I know you and your mother think I'm dead. I'm sorry I disappeared. But, people are after me and they're after the microchip I invented. I hid it in a special place that only you can find. I can't tell you exactly where it is but, here is a clue. 'The ring is the key to Gillian's sword.' I know you are a good agent and I know you could figure it out._

_ Love, Dad_

I thought for a minute, and then I figured it out. We all walked inside and I went to Gillian's sword. There I noticed a small circle imprint. I slid Dad's ring off my finger and put it in. Then the stand the podium the case was on opened and revealed another paper. It read:

_Cammie,_

_I knew you'd find it. I hid a series of clues for you to find the microchip. They are located in all the places I shared a great moment with you or your mom. Good Luck sweetie._

_ Love, Dad_

"Guys it looks like we're going on a roadtrip." I said.

_THE END!!!_

**Boy that went by fast! I can't believe it my first finished fanfic (tears up)! I know what you're wondering how can I leave it like that. No worries. I almost have 50 reviews I just need 5 more. THENTHERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!! But, I won't post it until I get those 5 reviews. So Please tell me what you think. Honestly I think it was kind of boring. I tried to amp it up but couldn't think of how. So yah. WELL THANKSSO MUCH FOR READING!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! Well, until I get those reviews I will be working on the Deceiver. So why don't you guys check it out! Thanks again for reading. PEACE OUT!! **


End file.
